In process automation, in particular in pressure measurement technology, filling level measurement technology and/or limit level measurement technology, measuring devices are used which are operated with a limited electrical supply output. In order to ensure that individual components and/or electrical loads of the measuring devices can always be supplied with sufficient electrical power, the measuring devices frequently have one or more power storage devices or power buffers. With the power stored in such power storage devices, various components and/or electrical loads can be supplied at least temporarily with sufficiently high electrical power. As a result, peaks in the power consumption of the measuring devices can be absorbed. The power storage devices used can be, for example, storage capacitors in which for instance the electrical power necessary for carrying out a measurement and/or for a data transmission, for instance a transmission of the measured values, can be stored.